


Down The Mountain Hole (Flowey x Reader) [ON HOLD]

by mikonopico



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, flowey x reader, people on quotev can be so annoying sometimes tbh, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:51:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5405405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikonopico/pseuds/mikonopico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[ON HOLD] As you tumbled down the mountain hole, you weren't sure what was in store for you. Were you just going to die like this? But to your own shock and horror, you fell upon a talking, angry flower that happened to know a lot more curse words than you. You suddenly felt like Alice in Wonderland in this strange Underground world you were stuck in. Except instead of chasing after a rabbit, you were being chased by an angry flower who suddenly had a new found obsession with you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Down the Rabbit Hole- Err, Mountain Hole

**Author's Note:**

> Sup Sinners, hope you enjoy this fanfic I did. This is also on quotev but ayyy why not put the sin fanfic in a sin website? :)

You smiled as you sped past the cars on the road. Oblivious to the other cars that were honking loudly at you as you cut your way through the lane.

That's what you were always known for in the town you lived in, being oblivious to not only your surroundings, but pretty much everything in general.

"(Y/N), the Oblivious", was what you were called.

At least, that was how most of your friends called you.

Your well-known nickname started one day when a boy had asked you out at your school. Being the oblivious one you were, you only smiled and said you would happily accept his friendship in response. The said boy was crushed, and walked away in shock and defeat as your friends laughed uncontrollably.

You were confused until one of your friends explained to you that you had just rejected one of the most notorious playboys at your school. You rejected their offer to be in a relationship with them.

Instead of swelling in pride for humiliating one of the most notorious players at school, you ended up feeling extremely guilty. That was also one of your weak points. The ability to easily feel guilt even if sometimes you were the one who was the victim.

As you grew up, you managed to end up rejecting anyone who had tried to pursue you. In your obliviousness though, of course. Much to your dismay, and your friends' laughter. Your guilt and nickname always stuck with you since then.

Although you never really had a relationship, you were pretty content with your independence. You didn't feel like you really needed anyone besides your friends and family. 

Still, you didn't particularly like how you were always so oblivious towards others sometimes. You were always kind towards others but you wanted to feel more empathy.

But then, you remembered the whole reason why you were so giddly driving in the first place. You were going to visit longtime friend, Frisk! Frisk was probably one of the most empathetic people you knew.

They would comfort you at your darkest moments. And although you guys only communicated through the phone, it was amazing how a kid like Frisk understood how people felt at such a young age. They even gave really solid advice. This kid really impressed you. You wanted to be like them.

Frisk and you have been texting and calling each other back and forth since the day you first saw them. Which was at the holiday parade held in the small town you lived in.

While you were walking around thousands of crowds of people, you happened to accidentally bump into someone.

Upon your fall, your eyes fell upon a shiny, heart-shaped necklace on the floor. It had the words, "Best Friends Forever", engraved on it. 

"Wow, so beautiful..." 

"Not as beautiful as you." The person with the locket said, winking in the process.

"W-what?" You sputtered, your eyes widening in confusion, as a small blush formed on your cheeks.

Your eyes fell upon a young child. You laughed, "Are you really flirting with me, kiddo?"

The young child only grinned back. "Mayyybe." 

Adorable.

You rolled your eyes in a playful manner. "Real cute. Too bad, I'm too old for you. Because I totally would have fallen for you right now." You joked. 

The child giggled back, and you smiled, ruffling the kid's hair. Their grin only seemed to get wider. They were just too darn cute for their own good. 

Suddenly a voice that sounded a lot like Skeletor from the old show, 'He-Man', emerged from the ocean of people behind you. "HUMAN, WHERE ARE YOU?! OH SANS, WHAT WILL HAPPEN IF TORIEL FINDS OUT?!" The Skeletor-sounding voice asked in panic.

The next voice was the complete opposite as the previous loud and panicked voice. "Heh. Relax, bro. Frisk is probably flirting with some random stranger right now." You looked at the small, grinning kid in front of you. Yup.

"We've lost him before. We'll eventually find him." The second voice said, in a calm, nonchalant manner.

You tried to look around to see who the two mysterious voices belonged to in the huge crowd that surrounded you. But much to your dismay, the voices seemed to fade away along with the crowd. 

You looked back down at the child. You were pretty sure they were the one the two voices were looking for. 

You crouched down to meet the kid's eye level. "Hey, are you Frisk?" You asked, remembering the said name.

The child nodded. "Yeah, those two voices you heard are part of my family." Frisk said.

You smiled. "Well, they sound pretty worried about you. I think you should go back to them. You want me to help you find them?"

Frisk shook his head. "Nah, they're pretty easy to find." They gave a small smile. "Papyrus is always so loud, and Sans always has that ketchup-smell."

You laughed. "You guys sure sound like an exciting family! Boy, I hope my life can be as exciting as yours someday."

You then smiled sadly at Frisk. "I guess this is goodbye, huh?"

Frisk frowned, and looked away. A blush began to slowly creep its way through their cheeks as they started to mumble non-coherent words.

"You- You can.."

"Huh?" You asked, confused.

"You can text me!" Frisk shouted out, before looking away in embarrassment.

Your eyes widened slightly. "Oh?" Did almost every kid nowadays have a cellphone? You remembered having toys instead when you were around Frisk's age.

Your short ponder was cut short when a phone was suddenly shoved in front of your face. "Just.. Just type your name and number, please."

You smiled at Frisk's politeness. "Of course."

You typed in what needed to be filled and returned it to Frisk.

They smiled happily before looking at the phone and reading your name aloud. "(Y/N)?" Frisk asked, glancing up at you.

"Yup. That's me!" You grinned.

"Well, text you later (Y/N!)" Frisk said, smiling and waving as they ran to where they believed Papyrus and Sans to be.

Only halfway did they turn back to face you once again and blow a fake kiss at you. Winking teasingly before they could run away.

You rolled your eyes once more, chuckling. "Heh, this silly kid. I wonder if they might forget about me when they find who they're looking for, though." You smiled sadly. It wasn't good to expect people to always keep in touch with you. That was just a part of life, people coming and going.

...But thankfully, Frisk wasn't like those people. The two of you had continued to talk to each other ever since your first meeting at the parade. Soon enough, you guys had become closer than ever.

This month was the same month in which you two had met since last year! To celebrate, Frisk wanted to invite you over to his home and officially meet his family. You chuckled at how much it sounded like you two were dating.

You couldn't wait to meet Frisk's family and of course, to come face to face with Toriel's famous butterscotch pie, which was Frisk's favorite. It quickly became your favorite as well after trying it for the first time when Frisk sent you a package of it through the mail. You remembered devouring that pie in one whole hour.

You sighed in content. Daydreaming about the delicious pie. Suddenly your car began violently bumping up and down the road.

You were startled. Only to be startled even more when you looked around your surroundings and where you were driving. 

You realized that you accidentally went through a different exit while you were daydreaming about the pie. That pie was both a curse and blessing. 

You tsked in annoyance as you tried to find the exit you came from in the first place. Maybe you can just U-turn your way back...

Yes, that was it. Then there would be no problem getting to Frisk's house! "Butterscotch pie, here I come!" You thought. Grinning greedily.

...Nope. As you drove through the forest you sighed heavily. You could've sworn you passed by the same goddamn tree with the markings several hundred times already. Hell, what was the point even counting on that tree anyway? Every goddamn tree in the forest already looked the same.

You cursed when your stomach began to grumble. You regretted skipping breakfast. The only actual reason why you did skip the most important meal of the day was because you ere saving your empty stomach for that beautiful butterscotch pie. But now, the dream seemed so far away because you were lost in this god-forsaken forest. Where the hell were you anyway?!

You drove again and stopped when you saw a green sign in front of you that said, "Mt. Ebott".

"Huh. Yup, I've never been here before. I'm totally screwed." You groaned.

Suddenly, your car engine stopped. Great. Now your car has officially run out of both gas AND battery. "Son of a bitch." You muttered darkly as you glared at the stupid sign.

You got out the car and began walking around "Mt. Ebott". Your hands were dug in your hoodie pockets.

You looked around the forest trees, bored and hungry. You gave up searching for the exit way and sat down on the grass. Extremely frustrated and annoyed. You sighed for the hundredth time.

The sun was slowly going down, and you began shivering. Why did you decide to wear shorts?! "Ugh, this sucks ass." You were cold and hungry. Most of all, you were alone. It was shame your phone died before you could even tell Frisk the news. You hoped they wouldn't be too worried about you. After all, this was your fault. You didn't want such a sweet kid like Frisk to feel bad. 

The sky was slowly turning dark. A tear slipped down upon your cheek. What if you never got to see your friends or family? What if you never got to see Frisk ever again? 

"This isn't fair." You quietly sobbed. "I don't want to be alone. I don't want to die alone..." 

Suddenly, a voice whispered in your ear, "Me neither." 

You quickly jumped up in fear. "Who was that?!" You yelled as you formed your fists together. "I-I'm not afraid of you!"

You hoped that whoever it was wasn't behind you. Or else you would totally shit your pants right now.

No response.

Your defensive pose softened and you sighed in relief. "Huh. Must be me just being hungry and hallucinating." 

You chuckled at your silliness, only to pale when you heard chuckles join you. It was.. The same voice as before. "You're really funny. I haven't been entertained by someone in a long time."

This time, you did not hesitate to run away and scream at the same time. 

"Hey, wait- Where are you going?!"

You only screamed louder in response blindly running, until suddenly you tripped on a vine. And what was in front of the vine was a huge, fucking hole. You couldn't believe your fucking eyes.

You couldn't even prevent yourself from falling, everything seemed to happen so quick. So you did the only thing you could think of.

You screamed and shut your eyes tight.

This was it. This was how you were going to die.

"Well, at least Frisk is happy with his family." You thought, sadly smiling. As the tears flowed past your closed eyes. "I'm sorry I never got to see you again, Frisk."

Fluff.

"Huh?" 

You woke up in a bed of golden flowers. 

You gasped. "What?" 

You looked around the billions of flowers surrounding you. "Whoaaaa! How is this possible?! I.. I'm alive!" You laughed happily.

"Oh my goodness, I'm alive thank God!" You sighed in relief as you fell back at the beautiful flowers that just saved your fall.

But then you stopped. Your eyes widened in horror. What if.. You were actually dead? 

You sat up immediately. "Oh my god. What if I'm actually dead?! And this is the afterlife! Oh my god. Ohmygodohmygodohmygod-"

"You're alive you idiot!"

You froze. Oh no. Not that voice again. 

You didn't know what to do. You were frozen in fear. 

"HEY DUMBASS DID YOU HEAR ME?! YOU'RE ALIVE! SO GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!"

 You blinked in confusion. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"YOU'RE ON TOP OF ME, YOU HEAVY PIECE OF SHIT!!!" 

Wow. Rude much? You quickly stumbled up, "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I didn't know-..." You couldn't finish the sentence because you were frozen from the strange sight before you.

Right before you was a flower with an annoyed expression. Dusting off its stem with its leaves, as if the leaves were its hands.

"..." Was your only response. Your mouth and eyes agape.

Flowey turned around as if suddenly startled with your appearance. You were... actually kind of pretty. The flower wouldn't say any of that crap right in front of you of course.

He "ahem-ed" himself before remembering his same memorable lines. The same lines he's used to trick the many humans who had come to the same fate of falling down the mountain.

...But you were different from all the humans he's seen before. All of them were children. But you.. You certainly weren't. You looked like a late teen or.. maybe you were an adult? Its eyes traveled up your eyes before trailing down at your long, pretty legs.

Flowey inwardly shook his heads at the distracting thoughts. Probably realizing that he may have stared at that said area for awhile. A human is a human, regardless of age. 

'They'll always be tricked by me. Idiots.' The flower thought, chuckling to itself evilly.

Flowey then smiled at you. "Well, howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower-"

You were shaken by the strange sudden change in behavior and only screamed as you bolted away as fast as you could.

Suddenly, Flowey's face retorted to confusion, to sudden anger from being ignored. "HEY! ..WHAT THE FUCK?!!" 

He then began to chase after you. "Come back here!"

He was willing to admit though, that you were as interesting as the previous human that had fallen before you. The "Perfect goody two-shoes", Frisk.

He secretly hoped you wouldn't follow in his footsteps the same way. Being absolutely perfect and righteous in everything. That was exactly how Frisk was. And it annoyed him to no end. 

His eyes trailed your figure while he chased after you. Even when you suddenly tripped on another one of his vines, his gaze on you never broke. 

"Hmm... Maybe not so perfect after all." The flower thought, grinning maniacally.


	2. Promise?

You ran and ran. Despite your efforts in running as fast as you could, the same thought stayed with you: "WHAT THE FUCK."

You still couldn't believe what had just happened. I mean, sure falling into a patch of flowers that broke your fall was scientifically impossible, but a talking flower? No way. Perhaps you may have hit your head too hard when you had fallen.

"Hey! Get back here, I wasn't done talking to you!" The angry voice called behind you.

You screamed once again.

Flowey let out an annoyed sigh and summoned one of his vines. This said vine made you lose balance and trip.

"Shit!" You cursed as you let the fall impact you. Your face was flat on the ground. Jesus Christ did you wish that you hadn't skipped PE in school.

You heard chuckling and you slowly rose your face to meet the strange flower in front of you.

Flowey smirked when he finally had your attention. "Finally." He said and smirked even more when he saw you shiver in fear. He loved it when he made his victims cower in fear, and you just so happened to be the next lucky one in line.

His plan in store for you was brilliant. Originally, he had decided to do his friendly little speech of being your "best friend" and having lots of "LOVE" for you to catch, he never had any problem with this act with the many humans before you. All but one of course: Frisk.

Flowey hated Frisk with a passion. Ever since that little brat had kept on giving him mercy. Despite all the bad things he had done. Even now, he still couldn't grasp the understanding as to why Frisk did what he did.

But despite what happened in the past, the strange thing was, was that after tricking Frisk and their friends into gaining all of their souls, Flowey had no recollection of any memory of it afterwards. All he remembered was a white flash, and him waking up alone in the same patch of flowers that had broken the fall of every human that came down there.

At first, Flowey was confused, why didn't he remember what happened? Was he defeated by Frisk again perhaps? Frowning, the flower began to wander around the ruins.

Now, usually the ruins were always so calm and quiet, but this time, it was perhaps too quiet for his liking. That was until he realized the ruins were completely empty.

That didn't bother really, he never liked the ruins. It always gave him an eerie feeling. So he went to Snowdin.

Same thing. Empty.

Flowey sweat dropped. It was fine. He didn't like the cold anyways.

To the Waterfall. It was also empty.

Good. Now those stupid flowers wouldn't have anything to echo about anymore.

Nobody at the Core.

That place wasn't that interesting anyways.

Empty, Empty, empty. Everywhere was empty.

He then went to the New Home. The gray world that always gave him a sense of nostalgia, yet..He couldn't remember why either.

It was empty.

...

"..It's alright, I'll just reload my SAVE. Maybe then I could get out of here-"

[SAVE FAILED.]

"What?!"

He tried again.

And again.

And again and again. Until he finally realized that he was completely trapped.

...

Nobody was here anymore either. Nobody at all.

...

Fine. This was fine... He didn't need anybody anyway. He hated everyone. That was the sole purpose of his being. He couldn't understand love. He couldn't understand anything except the desire to kill and create misery. This was finally his chance to create his own world! It was all his!

So why... Why wasn't he happy about this?

He began to shake and laughed maniacally as tears spilled from his tiny eyes.

He was used to being alone, but now he couldn't stand it.

"...This is all Frisk's fault." Flowey thought, shivering in anger.

"It's their fault they left me all alone." Flowey thought. He looked around the vast emptiness of the world around him with crazed eyes, the tears were still dripping.

"I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL THEM!" The flower yelled crazily, before breaking down into a loud sob.

He knew that task was impossible. He was trapped there in the underground, without any human soul to bring him to the surface. There was nobody. Nobody at all.

That fateful day, Flowey swore that if anyone would ever came down here again, he would take their soul and have their revenge.

Speaking of his plan... 

He turned to you and gave you the same chilling smile from before. "Sorry about that back there, pal! I didn't mean to scare ya!"

You narrowed your eyes at him. Did this little murderous psychopath just call you ‘pal’ ? Having noticed your expression, Flowey began to chuckle. "I mean golly, you did actually fall on me! Wouldn't that have ticked ya off if that happened to you?" The flower winked.

Something about the way he put his words together felt off putting to you. As if he was trying to make himself seem like the victim in this situation. Even though he cursed at you and chased after you with absolute terror. But having an easily guilty conscious made you forget the uneasy feeling you had felt. "O-oh.. Um, yeah I guess you're right. I don't blame you. I'm sorry I fell on you." You said timidly. 

'Pleasedontkillmepleasedontkillme', were the only sane thoughts in your head at that moment.

The flower grinned, happy with your guilt-driven reply. "It's alright! Let's just put our past behind us and get to know each other! I mean- We're best friends now, aren't we?"

You nodded. ‘Wait a minute, what? Did he just say best friends..?’

"I'm glad we understand each other so far!" The flower said happily before you could even mutter a word. "So what do you wanna do buddy?" He winked. Save for the typical speech.

You squatted down before the tiny flower. “I kind of want to get out of here. Do you think I might be able to climb out of here?” You asked in small hope, pointing to the mountain hole far above.

“Ha! Not if you want to die trying!” Flowey cackled, but stopped briefly before turning away. His mouth formed into an evil smile all the while resting his hand on his chin as if in deep thought. ‘In fact.. That would be an easier way for me to get your soul…Hmm.’

Your expression fell and Flowey seemed to compose himself before attempting to return to his fake smile. “I-I mean-! you can’t just climb out of here, silly! Look how far that is!” The flower continued in fake cheer.

You looked at the impossible sight before you and wrapped your arms around your legs and rested your head on your knees. “You’re right, now I’ll never be able to get out of here..” You sighed. This was it. You wanted to cry again, but you were already so tired of crying. Why even try?

Flowey grinned as he saw you lose your hope. Perfect. Perfect. Perfect.

You really were nothing like Frisk. Frisk was full of determination whenever things didn’t go their way. You were the exact opposite. You were hopeless. ‘Heh. Stupid human. Now’s my turn to play the hero!’  Flowey thought sadistically.

Flowey scouted closer to you. “Hey, hey, hey, pal! Don’t worry! Your best friend, Flowey will help you!”

You moved your head up slightly and gave a shy peek at Flowey. “Really? You’ll help me?”

Flowey smiled. His mouth twitching as he attempted to try and smile in a sincere way. He failed. He tapped his little leaf-hand on your nose to distract you from his insincerity. “Of course, silly-billy!” He chuckled.

You looked at him confused. “It’s (Y/N).”

Flowey suddenly howled in (fake) laughter at your deadpan expression. “Oh (Y/N), you're hilarious!” He chuckled some more, wiping away imaginary tears.

You were still confused and Flowey's grin only grew wider. “Just think of me as your guardian angel!” He said teasingly. Oh, definitely on the contrary. “I’ll help you find a way out on one condition…”

You peered at him in suspicion. “What kind of condition?”

Flowey was still for a moment but rolled his eyes in a teasing manner. This only made you read red flags at the lack of a quick response.

“Well~” Flowey swayed slightly back and forth on the lingering of the word. “I just want you to take me to the surface with you when we find the exit that's all…” He then slowly looked up at you innocently. Boy, if you knew the real intentions behind that request, you would have definitely ran away again.

“Oh. That’s all?” Your shoulders relaxed visibly as you looked at the flower.

The flower nodded. “Yup! That’s all!”

You stared at him curiously, “Why is that?”

Fuck. He knew you were going to ask him something like this. 'Welp, time to make some bullshit story!' He thought, inwardly sweating buckets.

“Well you see..” Flowey's voice suddenly cracked and he quickly 'ah-emed'. He glared at you when he saw you attempt to stifle a giggle. You waved at him nonchalantly and nodded before apologizing. 

“Well you see, I’m a flower. A plant. And you know, plants loooove sunlight." The small flower said, raising his small hands up towards the mountain hole, to put emphasis on 'sunlight'. He looked at you and continued. "You know how the sun feels for us plants? Fucking amazing- Whoops! Sorry for the language! Haha! It's just that the sun is awesome-yeah. Feels fu- Good. Real good. Err..In fact, all plants need the sun to survive! And all my life I’ve always stayed on the same spot in which you fell from since that’s one of the only few places here that actually casts some sun!"

You bit your lip, well plants do need sunlight.. “Hmm.. Wouldn’t you constantly need sunlight if I took you in with me while finding a way out?” You asked moving your head in a direction towards the dark ominous hallway before you two.

“Nope! Here in the underground, we’re all magical. So I can survive a few months or so without light.”

Well, monsters and other creatures in the underground were known to have magical powers in some history books you've read. But you were always a skeptic about magic. Flowey frowned deeply when he saw you ponder still for a moment.

He suddenly latched himself near the bottom half of your legs. “Please (Y/N)! I can’t stay here forever! I’ve been here alone for so long, I can’t take it anymore! The sun is the only thing I want!” He cried out, giving you puppy-eyes.

You noticed the cutesy, make-you-guilty-on-purpose-eyes Flowey made and even noticed his little leaf-hands grabbing a part of your leg in desperation. He really reminded you of a grumpy cat in your neighborhood that would only purr and wrap its tail around your legs as soon as you came back from the store with food.

You tsked to yourself for giving in so many times and here you were about to do the same thing. Too adorable to resist. You sighed and petted Flowey’s head before softly brushing your fingers against his petals.

Flowey shivered in shock and pleasure. Honestly, he didn’t expect you to respond like that. He didn’t know what to say.

You gave him a soft smile. “Alright. But only on one condition.”

Flowey snapped himself from the short-filled bliss and glared at you in anger. “What?!! One condition?! But I’m the one who offered to help you out in the first place-”

You leaned closer to him and pressed one of your fingers against his mouth silencing the evidently fuming flower. “I know, I know. I’m sorry, but just hear me out.”

Flower was silent, still glaring at you. He was pissed and already lost all of his patience pretending to be nice to you.

You sweat-dropped. This was kind of silly to ask for and embarrassing to say, but.. Aw fuck it, who cares. It’s a fucking flower anyways.

You sincerely smiled at the ever-glaring flower. “I just want you to be yourself with me.”

Flowey was ready to burst into anger and shoot his death pellets into your eyes if you told him you wanted him to not harm you in any way, or tell him that using his vines weren’t allowed. Or worse, you didn’t trust him so you’d want to put him in a pot and carry him around like some kind of sick pet.

Frankly, Flowey did not like being told what to do or how to act. It wasn’t as if he cared for your well-being in the first place anyways. He was ready to gauge your eyes out.

..So why was it so strange when you did the complete opposite of what he expected.

Flowey didn't understand. ‘Be yourself?!’ He thought, trying to rack his head for some explanation. Why must humans always be so damn confusing?

Flowey chuckled in confusion. “W-what do you mean, (Y/N)?”

You smiled sympathetically. “You don't have to try so hard to be nice with me, you know. I can see that you’re having a hard time trying to keep up that façade of yours.” 

‘What?!’  She already knew?! And he tried so hard with his acting skills also!

“Your twitching smile gave it away actually.” You giggled at his shocked expression. “Silly.” You said, repeating the same nickname as he called you earlier. You grinned as you completely mimicked the action he did to you earlier, too. You lightly tapped the spot above his mouth, believing to be the spot his nose would be if he had one. “Boop.”

Flowey swatted your finger, blushing. “Shut the fuck up!” He swiftly moved his head to the side as he heard you say, “There we go! So, do we have a deal?”

Flowey grumbled to himself but stopped when he felt your finger wrap around his little leaf-hand. He looked up and flinched when he noticed your close proximity.

“Promise?” You asked, smiling sweetly.

He gulped. How could he say no? “F-fine.” He turned away as he wrapped his hand tighter around your finger. If someone were to see the flower from the other side, the color red would be evident on his face.

You fist-pumped to yourself inside. You were glad to have given Flowey some sort of help. Even if it seemed small. I mean, this little guy is literally helping you find a way back outside, and he just wants to go outside for sunlight? Now if that wasn’t selfless, you didn’t know what was. He was trapped here alone all his life too! Trying to be your friend- despite his bad acting. He just wanted company. He really did deserve more. Your gentle heart always made you compassionate towards others. Especially those who truly did deserve it. You were going to become Flowey’s best companion as the two of you made your way out of the mountain. You'll make up for all the loneliness he had always endured down here.

You softly brushed his petals before standing up. “Well, leader, lead the way!” You said in excitement.

The flower was once again caught by surprise from your soft touch and coughed slightly “Yeah, yeah. Whatever, human. Just make sure you’re able to keep up with me.” He huffed and looked away from your face, his cheeks tinged with a light pink.

‘Well..’, Flowey thought. ‘This didn’t go quite as planned, but this will have to do. I’m still perfectly fine. As dandy as can be.’

You giggled.

‘...Maybe this is a bad idea.’ Flowey thought as he flushed red. Once again by none other than you.


	3. Mine.

You looked down at the small flower beside you as you both walked in the dark corridors. Each step you took just seemed to make your surroundings darker and darker.

You gulped nervously. “Hey err- Flowey?”

Flowey turned his head upward and looked at you. “Yeah, what?” He had finally managed to look at you after avoiding your gaze since the incident of you making him feel weird moments ago.

You looked around you apprehensively and looked back at the flower. “This place is super spooky... Is this really the right direction?” You asked. Your eyes were wide like saucers. The eerie feeling of the dark ruins around you really scared you.

Flowey rolled his eyes and sighed. “You dumb fuck. Remember kid, I’m taking you to the surface. So both of us can get out of here. Duh.”

You rose an eyebrow. “Kid?” You laughed. “I wish.”

You were right, he suddenly remembered last time he checked. His eyes slowly gazed down at you from head to toe. The same action he did when he first met you. You really did have a lovely pair of legs...

You blinked at the flower, questioning his sudden silence as his gaze burned at your lower body. “Hm? Flowey?”

Flowey blushed furiously at being caught in the act. “Y-yeah whatever! Shut the fuck up!”

You furrowed your eyebrows and frowned at the Flower’s rude comment. “Hmph. So rude.” You said pouting.

There was silence once again as you both continued to walk along the corridor.

You didn’t mind the awkward silence as much. You were used to the awkward get togethers with your extended families. Especially on Thanksgiving and Christmas. Talking to aunts that always commented negatively on the way you looked? Uncles that were disgustingly sexist? Cousins that pretended to like you, only to later on try to embarrass you in front of the whole family? Grandparents who were nothing like the stereotypical nice grandparents you’d see in kid shows? No thank you. You already had enough stress going on in your life and were much more content in bringing your heavily stuffed plate with you and leaving.

But despite the awkward silence, you were still scared of the darkness surrounding you. You would do anything to distract you from one of your major fears. Even if it meant talking to an awfully rude flower that you knew would most likely snap at you and call you a bunch of curse words you didn’t think existed.

As you were opened your mouth in attempt to speak, however, the flower beat you to it. Much to your utter surprise.

“How old are you anyways?” He asked, not looking at you.

You blinked and smiled at Flowey’s sudden change of demeanor. “I’m 17, thanks for asking, Flowey!”

Flowey almost gritted his teeth, seeing the sight of your smile. “I wasn’t trying to be nice, shitface! I was just curious, that’s all!”

You still smiled, ignoring the flower’s response. “How about you Flowey? How old are you?” You asked.

‘Boy, is she oblivious.’  Flowey frowned. “Well..” The flower pondered, leaf hand touching his chin as he as lost in thought, “I’m actually not quite sure…”

“What?!” You gasped. “Are you serious?! You have to know when your birthday was at least, right?”

Flowey’s glare faltered. “I-...No, I don’t know that either…” Flowey’s eyes shifted to his right, avoiding your shocked expression. He had no idea what you were thinking about and was uncomfortable with your reaction. So what if he didn’t know his age or 'birthday' - or whatever the fuck they were called. It’s not like it as important anyways.

You crossed your arms and tsked in pity.

“Hey!” Flowey shouted, slightly offended that you didn’t try to comfort him as you did earlier. He was expecting you to do that, since he knew most humans were pathetically nice and empathetic. He also wanted you to comfort him again, although he didn’t want to admit it of course. The feel of your gentle hands against his petals felt really nice.

You giggled, “Sorry. I just wanted to tease.” The flower huffed in response.

You smiled apologetically. “It’s okay to not know about your birthday or how old you are. I’m not making fun of you, I swear.”

Flowey pouted, not wanting to admit that you had slightly hurt his feelings. His pride was far too great for that.

“My feelings weren’t hurt or anything! You- You stupid hag!” Flowey blurted out.

You looked nothing like a hag, you ere too pretty to be called that in his eyes. But he wanted to hurt your feelings like you did to him. He grinned evilly at you, the same evil grin that had scared you upon the first face-to-face encounter between the two of you.

You jumped in alert at the sudden expression before laughing. “Are you calling me a kid or a hag? None of them really fit my age though, hah.”

Flowey’s grin faltered, he had hoped it would scare you. His grin never failed to scare all the other human children, no matter how many times he did it.

But you were different of course. He inwardly groaned. That’s right you were a teenager.

‘An awfully annoying one at that…’  He grimaced.

“Oh flowey,” You smiled. “It’s alright. In fact, when we get out of here, I have a surprise for you!” You thought Flowey’s surprise was fantastic. As soon as both of you got out of the mountain, you would buy Flowey some manure. That was what plants liked, right? Especially talking ones...Right?

Well, as long as he didn't know manure was animal shit.

Flowey did not like or trust your cheery demeanor whatsoever. “What kind of surprise?” He asked suspiciously.

“Nu-uh-uh,” You tutted, wagging your finger from side to side. “It’s a surprise for a reason, silly! I’ll show you as soon as we get out of here!

“Hmph, whatever. Not like I give a shit.” Flowey grumbled.

You rolled your eyes and gently patted the flower’s head anyway. Such a grumpy tsundere.

Flowey blushed as you slightly brushed the tips of his flower petals. He was about to relish in the moment and close his eyes until you pulled away. From the absence of your hands, Flowey had almost whimpered but clamped his mouth shut upon realizing what he was just about to do..

Flowey slapped himself. ‘What the fuck?! No Flowey, you are not a fucking dog! Don’t do that gross shit.’ Flowey thought as he remembered the time he regrettably made the choice of petting the Greater Dog in Snowdin. The dog had suddely become attached to him after he did that, never leaving him alone until he petted him again. After his numerous feeble attempt of avoiding the gigantic dog, Flowey pet the dog once again. After that, the Greater Dog pounced on him. A result that ended in Flowey having to reset after being crushed by the dog’s weight.

Unbeknownst to the Flower who had continued to think of his unhappy memories and troubled thoughts, you were staring at the Flower in a dumbfound (and sort of scared) expression. The fact that Flowey slapped himself randomly had concerned you, and you were tempted to ask him about it. But upon seeing the flower in what looked like an argument with himself, you decided against it. Labeling the flower not only evil and psychopathic in your mind, but crazy as heck as well.

Flowey slapped himself again and you slowly scooted away from the Flower, not wanting to interrupt whatever mental battles he had with himself. Maybe you could manage to find the exit without having to have Flowey as your guide...

Flowey panicked at your sudden movement. “Where are you going, you dumb hag?!”

You sweat dropped and cracked Flowey an uneasy smile. ‘Oh no, now Mr. Crazy was going to slap the hell out of you with his leaf-hands.’

You nervously laughed. “A-hah, nowhere, err- sweetheart.” Your eyes slightly widened. ‘Wait.. Did I just call Mr. Crazy sweetheart?’

Flowey crossed his arms, and glared at you accusingly. “Hmph. You were going to leave me, weren’t you?!”

You began to sweat rapidly. “W-what? No, I.. Wasn’t?” You mentally slapped yourself. That did not sound convincing at all.

You expected Flowey to snap as you glanced at him nervously. But you were met with a moment of silence. The Flower’s head slightly drooped down. Concerned, you knelt beside him.

He looked up at your face, you gave him a very concerned expression. He turned to his left, avoiding your gaze. The way you looked at him gave him the same weird feeling you always seemed to make him feel lately. “Flowey, what’s wrong?” You asked.

You were hoping for a sarcastic response or even a curse word, but you were met with silence.

You sighed, you didn’t think your actions would hurt the flower before you. He seemed content in calling you a hag and cursing at you a moment ago. But despite all the hurtful things he did, you couldn’t help but regret making him feel bad. You didn’t like it when others were unhappy, even if they deserved it.

You suddenly remembered the reason as to why you were so happy to agree to Flowey’s agreement between you two and the reason why you told him to be himself around you in the first place.

He had been alone here all his life.

You felt really awful now. ‘Curse my everlasting guilt.’ You thought, mentally cursing to yourself.

You looked down at the flower. “I’m sorry Flowey.” You apologized.

Flowey still didn’t say anything but you continued anyways. “It was selfish of me to try and do that, I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings-”

At that, Flowey was ready to yell at you and tell you that you didn’t hurt his feelings at all but you beat him to it, knowing he would not admit because of his pride.

“I won’t leave you.”

Flowey gaped at you after his angry expression had melted. “What?”

You met his confused gaze. “I said, won’t leave you.” You repeated.

The flower continued to gape in disbelief. No way would that happen, he was already used to being abandoned. You were probably no different.

At the sight of his disbelieving expression, you continued to speak. “Not now, or ever. I promise.” You then gave him a bright smile.

Flowey blushed and avoided your gaze. He didn’t want to fall for your smile and blindly give in like last time.

“How...How will I know if you don't break it again? You tried to leave me…” He said, grumbling as a light pink dusted his cheeks.

‘He’ll never let down his pride.’ You grinned. “How about we make another deal?”

“What? So you can break more promises?” Flowey snapped.

You continued to smile at him in a reassuring manner. “I’ll do anything you ask me to do. That way, you’ll know for sure that I’ll keep our promise. Okay?”

Flowey’s eyes widened in interest before grinning back to that evil smile of his.

‘Uh-oh.’ You thought. This couldn’t be good.

“Err, Flowey-”

“Spin around two times and hop and say you’re stupid.”

You stuck your index finger towards him, ready to berate Flowey, but clamped your mouth shut. You were the one that made this decision. Sometimes you did not think things through.

You followed Flowey’s orders and spun around two time and hoped. “I’m stupid.” You said, before forming a dumb expression on your face to create an effect to your monotone words.

You were terribly embarrassed as Flowey burst out laughing. You wanted to tell him to shut up, but you just couldn’t find yourself to do it, hearing his laughter.

You grinned, you made him smile! And laugh too! Both were natural and it made you proud and happy to being the one to cause it. Even through your embarrassing expense.

Flowey closed his eyes and gave a content smile. “Okay (Y/N), I agree to your conditions…” He then grinned evilly and met your gaze. “In fact, I think I’ll be having a lot more fun with this actually…”

You gulped, looking at him nervously. “Y-you think so?” ‘Not more embarrassing requests…’ You shuddered inwardly.

“Oh yes,” Flowey said huskily, before turning his evil expression into an innocent fake smile. “I always wanted a human slave!” He said cheerfully. A little too cheerfully.

You didn’t know how to respond to that. Although you were offended at being called a slave.

Flowey poked you on the leg and you snapped out of your train of thought, turning towards him.

“Just remember this though!” Flowey continued in his cheerful fake smile before turning to his evil grin. “You belong to me.”

Your eyes widened. “What?! You were serious about the human slave thing you said?!”

Flowey pouted. “Of course I am, you said you’ll do whatever I ask you to- So essentially, you’re mine.” He said, closing his eyes before opening one of his eyelids as you gazed at him dumbly.

“That...Doesn’t even make any sense-”

“Are you breaking your promise to me, again?” Flowey snapped.

You waved your hands frantically. “No! No! No! Okay, I’m yours. Do whatever you want to me.” Honestly, you didn’t really know how strong the emphasis on your words actually were to the flower, you just didn’t want to break another promise.

The flower gave a small smile to himself and grinned smugly. “That’s right, you're mine.”

“Okay…” You sighed.

Flowey then began to shake uneasily. “What’s wrong?” You asked, concerned.

Little did you know, the poor flower began to blush rapidly. ‘She’s...Mine?’ The flower thought with wide eyes, fully realizing and understanding the position you were in towards him. He gulped. Images of you doing whatever he wanted made him awfully hot and bothered.

He snapped at you as he suddenly felt you try to touch him. “Don’t touch me!”

You clenched your hand back and apologized, “Sorry, I won’t touch you ever again.”

Flowey rapidly shook his head back and forth. “No! I.. I mean you can touch me… Just..Just pick me up.”

You rose an eyebrow at the red flower. “What?”

“Shut up! Don’t question me, you stupid hag!”

You grinned. What. A. Tsundere. You picked him up and rested him on in between your arms as you held him.

Flowey’s blush seemed to impossibly get redder. “B-Besides! I can’t get in this house without you anyways…”

Both of you were in front of a cute, tidy house in the ruins. You looked inside the house upon the doorway and noticed the wooden tile floors. It as no wonder Flowey was able to enter since you always saw him planted on the ground.

But it was a lie. Flowey was able to travel anywhere in the Underground. Since he was made of magic, he could pop out in and out of the ground anywhere he wanted to- even indoors. He just wanted an excuse to get you to hold him.

“Ah, wow...This house is so pretty.” You wondered aloud in awe.

You smiled as you continued along the hallways of the house after checking out the kitchen and the living room. Despite the place having some dust, everything was neat and organized.

You entered a small room, which seemed fit as a kid’s bedroom. You guessed upon looking at the toys filled in a box and small...shoes? In another box, weird.

The room gave you a sense of nostalgia of your childhood memories. You continued to look around the room and smiled, not knowing the flower in your arms wasn’t mutually sharing the same feelings as you felt in this particular house. He always felt strange whenever he visited the house, and didn’t know why. He hated the weird feeling he had in his chest and he wanted to get away from this house as soon as possible.

“(Y/N), let’s leave. I know the shortcut out of this place…(Y/N)? Oh fuck no.” Flowey gave a frown at the drawing of a flower on the bedroom’s wall in front of him.

“Look Flowey, it’s you!” You teased.

“It looks nothing like me!” Flowey huffed.

“It just needs an angry face and it would totally look like you, then.” You joked.

Before Flowey could retort however, you fell flat on the twin bed on the corner of the room.

“Sorry, Flowey.” You yawned. “I’m sleepy. Let’s talk tomorrow okay..?” You said groggily, while sighing in satisfaction at the softness of the bed. You were awfully tired after all the walking and bickering between you and the flower.

You heard angry loud muffles below you and realized that you were lying on top of Flowey. “Ah sorry…You can do whatever to me tomorrow..I...So...Sleepy...” You said in slurred words.

Flowey glared, ready to yell at you until he heard your snores. He huffed in annoyance but stopped as he looked to his sides. Realizing that both your arms were currently holding him against you. He closed his eyes and sighed, using his vines to bring the blanket on the bed to cover both of you two.

Flowey's gaze softened as he looked at you.

“Mine.” Flowey said in a quiet yet stern voice, before joining you and your slumber. His vines curled around your form possessively as he unconsciously scooted towards the warmth of your smiling face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you all :)


	4. AgainAgainAgain

Flowey awoke to your sleeping face. You were still fast asleep with the same content smile you had worn last night. Flowey had wanted to wake you up to continue on towards the path of the two of you, but he only stood there watching your calm face. Besides, your body warmth and presence comforted him. Not that he would ever admit.

It wasn’t fair that you were pretty. Absolutely not fair at all. He couldn’t stop staring at you, eagerly watching your face as you began to contort your face in a series of mixed emotions.

‘I wonder what she’s dreaming about...’ He wondered.

All your expressions were adorable to him, but he thought your fearful expression was the cutest one of them all. It made him feel...strange. Seeing your facial expressions as you you let out a soft sigh.

He wondered what other type of expressions you could make…

He blushed. “God, what in the fuck is wrong with me?!”

You quickly opened your eyes and gasped, startled by the voice waking you up. Your eyes meeting the small yellow flower in front of you.

Flowey yelped, quickly reverting his vines off of you, hoping you didn’t notice them wrapped around you.

“Hm? Oh, good morning Flowey.” You said cheerfully, giving the flower a warm smile.

Thank god you didn’t notice...

Blushing, the flower told you to shut the fuck up and you rolled your eyes in response. Typical.

You picked the flower up as you tried to get out of the bed.

“H-hey! What do you think you’re doing picking me up without my permission?!” Flowey yelped in an attempt to look angry.

You looked down at the red flower and rose an eyebro. “Oh, you don’t want me to hold you? Okay-”

Flowey’s eyes widened in alarm as he felt you try to slowly place him down.

“NO!” He blurted out loud, only to stutter when he glanced at your confused expression.

‘Ugh.’ He thought, continuing to blush. ‘You have no idea what you’re doing to me, (Y/N)…’

“What?” You asked, still confused.

Flowey turned away, not wanting you to see his reddened expression. He shyly wrapped some of his small vines on your arm, preventing you from letting him go any further. “J-just ask for my permission to pick me up or drop me next time-! You.. You shit-stick!!"

You only hummed in response, unaware of the troubling feelings the flower felt as you obliged to his commands.

“I’m going to go to the kitchen by the way. I’m pretty hungry.” You said nonchalantly as you headed towards the door.

You were met with no response but continued to walk towards the kitchen anyway.

Since the house was pretty dusty, you weren’t sure if the house had food or not. Or had any food that wasn’t expired.

You realized how blessed you were as soon as you spotted a very large chocolate bar in the fridge.

“Hey, would you look at that, there’s chocolate!” You smiled happily taking a bite.

You looked at Flowey and smiled. “Want some?” You asked chewing between large mouthfuls.

Flowey grimaced, disgusted by your manners. You brushed it off, thinking he was only concerned about the chocolate’s expiration date.

“Aw, don’t worry,” You smiled. “Chocolate’s doesn’t go bad if it’s kept in the fridge- and hey, it came from the fridge! Right? Right?” You coaxed him, attempting to persuade him even further as you wiggled your eyebrows.

“Feed into the temptation of chocolate, Flowey...” You said in a spooky manner as you slowly moved the candy bar into Flowey’s mouth.

Flowey eyes widened in realization that you were about to place the bitten chocolate bar in his mouth. The chocolate that just touched your mouth, your lips…

He tried to steer away from the chocolate bar’s direction, only to fail as you kept your grip on the flower. “Uh, I-I don’t want to eat that disgusting piece of shit you-you stupid- Mmph-!!” Flowey stuttered. But it was too late, the sinful chocolate was already in his mouth. He froze in shock.

“Ha ha!” You laughed as the flower was silent. His mouth was literally full of the chocolate bar you had violently shoved inside his mouth. “That’s a sign that you likeee it~!” You grinned.

You almost yelped as Flowey gave you a chilling death glare, removing the chocolate from his mouth and shoving it back into yours in one swift movement.

“Hey!” You gasped in an incredulously, removing the chocolate off your mouth and chewing.

Flowey chewed the piece of chocolate that he had bit off earlier. The piece that had once been in your mouth, and now… Now the chocolate bar that had been in his mouth was placed in yours…

Flowey stopped chewing, his blush that only seemed to impossibly redden even further. He turned away from you yet again.

You rolled your eyes at another one of his common actions towards you.“Pfft.”

‘Weirdo.’ You thought as you continued to chew on the chocolate.

You bit another bite off the dark sinful candy bar and much to your surprise, Flowey took another bite as well.

He chewed and looked up to meet your curious gaze.

“H-how did you know monster food never expired anyway? I thought you humans were too ignorant of monsters." He asked, breaking the silence.

You bit another piece of chocolate and looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully. “Oh really? I didn’t know monster food didn’t expire! That’s great!” You smiled at Flowey brightly.

Flowey grinned smugly for a moment, proud that he had dazzled you even though it was common knowledge among monsters. “Of course you dumbass, we’ve lived in the Underground, duh. Besides, it’s also made of magic. Duh.” He said smirking as he saw your amazed expression by the new pieces of information he had just given you.

You nodded in agreement. “Oh yes, that's right. Do you mind telling me more information about monsters Flowey?” You asked.

Flowey felt absolutely thrilled that you wanted to learn more from him, feeling your completely innocent and curious gaze on him. You were depending on him. Even though it wasn't much, he loved the feeling of your attention focusing solely on him and him only.  “Heh. Yeah, whatever. It’s not like I have anything better to do anyways.” Flowey said in an uninterested tone, contrasting to how he actually felt.

You smiled and gestured him to continue. Listening intently as you bit another piece of chocolate.

Little did you know, Flowey would constantly repeat your actions. Biting the chocolate each time you had bit it, focusing on the areas you had only bitten.

After the two of you had finished the chocolate, Flowey had guided you downstairs onto the small house’s basement.

You smiled as you continued to listen to Flowey’s rants on what was now about monster politics. Although deep inside, you had no clue what he was talking about. You continued to listen anyway.

As you exited the large main door, you were met with soft snow gently falling down on your face.

“Whoa!” You exclaimed. “I never thought I’d see snow again!” You smiled.

“Huh. I didn’t know it was possible to have snow Underground also…” You thought aloud.

A sharp gust of wind violently rushed past you, messing your hair up in the process. "Fuck, that's cold!" You shivered, clutching your arms around yourself. "Why the heck is it so cold Underground, what the hell?!" You said exasperatedly.   
“I-It’s magic you- you dumbass!” Flowey said through chattering teeth.

"Hey, enough with the insults, It's not my fault it's freaking c-"  
You looked down at Flowey, only noticing now that he was shivering to death.

Your eyes widened, Flowey felt like cold stone against your arms. His petals were drooping from the snow being collected upon it. The color of his petals turning into a sickeningly pale shade of yellow.  
“Oh my god, Flowey! Don’t worry, I’ll go find us some shelter!” You panicked as you ran through the forest trying to look for some sort of shelter.

You were about to stop in front of a stand, when Flowey told you to keep moving forward.

“T-there’s a town close by.” He said hoarsely.

His weak demeanor made your heart tighten. You slightly moved the front of your hoodie and tugged it forward, pushing Flowey inside to keep him warm. Flowey was so weak with the cold air, that he didn’t even notice. In a few moments, Flowey became unconscious.

You finally found the town and ran inside the house that was labeled ‘INN’. You were glad that it was open. You sighed in relief as you went inside, the warm air hitting your rosy cheeks that were caused by the cold.

You ran up the stairs into the first room you spotted.

It was a small bedroom with a single bed. You gently removed your hoodie and softly placed Flowey on the bed, wrapping his body with your hoodie, tucking his small body along with the covers.

You looked at him in immense concern and rested a hand above his forehead. He was a bit warm, but his temperature wasn’t too hot. Still, you couldn’t let his temperature rise. You needed to feed him something warm. You frowned as you gently petted his petals. He looked so fragile and vulnerable.

“I’ll be right back, Flowey.” You said softly, petting him again one last time.

You then determinedly set your way outside to find ingredients.

Several moments later, Flowey began to regain his consciousness. He slowly blinked his eyes open. ‘What happened to me..?’ He thought calmly, not remembering what happened.

As he continued to stare at the blank ceiling in front of him, small bits of his memory began returning. He remembered that both of you had gone outside in the harsh cold.

Now, it was no secret that Flowey hated cold weather, especially if it was snowing. Snow was the enemy of all plants. Flowey just didn’t expect it to be this cold. For the first time in his life, Snowdin had become way too cold to even be in. Perhaps it was because there were no longer any more monsters residing in the area.

Flowey frowned, that’s right. He was the only living thing here now. Along with (Y/N) of course-

Flowey’s eyes widened. He looked around, only to meet no trace of you. “(Y/N)?!” Flowey panicked.

Flowey continued to panic in fear. “No, she wouldn’t leave me! She fucking promised me!”

Flowey shook, his head crestfallen. “She- She actually left me..?”

Then anger began to surge inside of him. "Fine. I don't need her. I don't fucking need that hag at all. I..."

As silence continued to void around the orange room, Flowey almost felt heartbroken. “She...She did leave me-”

Suddenly the door burst open. You came in with a small metal pot, catching Flowey’s face in surprise. “Oh! You’re awake! I’m so glad you’re awake, I just made some soup-”

Two vines swiftly went past you before wrapping themselves around your body. You were then flung onto the bed where your body was roughly thrown.

You yelped in response at the quick action.

You angrily lifted your head up. "Hey, what's the big idea- Oh..." 

You paused as soon as you saw Flowey’s tear stained face in front of you. Tears dripped off his face onto your cheeks as he pinned you down against the bed with his vines.

He looked at you with hurt and anger, as if betrayed. “You..You left me, again! What kind of asshole breaks promises twice in a row!” He yelled.

You froze, unable to decipher what to do. “I…” But no words came out. You didn't intend to leave him, you wanted to explain- But seeing his hurt expression left you speechless.

He continued to glare at you in anger. “So you’re just going to gape at me just like that, huh?! You- You-!”

“I’m sorry…” You said softly.

Flowey bit his tongue angrily, making it bleed. “YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST APOLOGIZE TO ME AND GET AWAY WITH IT-”

Your eyes widened as small specks of blood splashed against your cheek, mixing with some of the tears.

You frowned and slowly moved both of your hands on the back of Flowey’s head. Then in one quick motion, you pulled his head forward, resting it against the crook of your neck.

“I’m sorry…” You repeated in a stronger voice.

You closed your eyes as you cradled the small flower against you and sighed. “Man, I know I’m the worst, breaking two promises in a row… I didn’t mean to leave you, trust me Flowey- I didn’t. It’s just that after what happened earlier, you really scared me. I didn’t want anything bad to happen to you...” You paused for a moment looking at Flowey, wondering what his reaction could be. He wasn’t shaking in anger anymore, his face was still buried against you, stiffened.

You looked up towards the ceiling above you and continued. “So I checked your temperature, and you felt a bit warm. I didn’t want you to get sick, so I went outside to find some ingredients to make you soup…”

Flowey glanced at the metal pot that was thrown on the floor. Guilt began to flood his chest, maybe he did overreact too much. But in a way, he felt a bit happy at the same time that you took the time to care for him. You...You went through the trouble of making something just for him.

You then gently picked his head up on both sides of his face, resting his forehead against yours. You averted your eyes for a moment, not meeting his gaze. Flowey inwardly shivered. You looked absolutely seductive in that facial expression of yours. You then averted your eyes back to his in such intensity, that Flowey blushed.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare or hurt you in any way. Flowey, you can punish me in however way you want.” You said in a blunt, serious tone.

Thump. THUMP. THUMP.

Numerous shades of red graced itself upon Flowey’s face. He almost screamed, quickly shoving your grasp off of him.

“Hey, I was being nice!” You yelled.

Flowey covered his red face with his hands. He felt steam releasing from his face. He couldn’t bear to face you at the moment. How could you have said that so bluntly with such an expression on your face?!

He slowly moved one of his hands to peek at you. You looked at him in concern, leaning to your side as you rested your hand on top of the mattress.

His eyes traveled further onto your attire. What happened to your hoodie? He then looked below himself, noticing that your sweater was wrapped around him.

‘Did she...Give this to me, herself?’ Flowey thought, shocked.

You smiled following Flowey’s gaze. “Yeah, I didn’t want you to catch a cold.” You said, as if answering his thoughts.

You gave an apologetic expression to Flowey and closed both of your eyes. Sorrow evident on your face.

“I’m really sorry I left you Flowey. Please forgive me.”

Flowey gulped. You really did care about him…

You opened one of your eyes and glanced a peek at him, hoping Flowey would heed your apologies and forgive you.

Flowey looked away and ‘ahem-ed’. He placed his forehead back against your own. Repeating your previous actions. “I forgive you, you stupid piece of shit…”

You smiled, instantly brightening.

“But don’t you ever, ever, leave me again. Okay?” Flowey pressed, looking at you with great intensity. He wrapped his vines around you in a possessive manner.

You nodded and grinned at the small flower, apparently not realizing the dark intent behind Flowey's words. “Third time’s the charm.” You teased, sticking your pinky out.

As you moved your pinky finger’s way towards one of Flowey’s leaf hands, you were suddenly stopped by the flower before you.

You cocked your head to the side. “Hm?”

Flowey didn’t look at you, his stare drilling a hole on the sheets beside your head.

‘I wonder if he’s going to make me do an embarrassing stunt again.’ You inwardly grimaced, remembering the memory.

A blush graced his cheeks. “Err-- Um, (Y/N)...”

“Yeah, Flowey?”

“I…I...”

You gulped, waiting for the flower’s response and your possible demise.

"Can... Do you think you could...Can you..."

You rose an eyebrow. "Can I what?"

Flowey turned his head away in embarrassment. “I..Just... Just kiss me!! "

‘Yup, I could feel my future grave being dug- ...Wait, WHAT?!’

Apparently, your mouth had the same shocked thoughts as your brain.

“WHAT?!” You blurted out loud.

Flowey shifted to the side uncomfortably. “I-I want to do this to seal our...Promise in-instead…” He said, glancing at you shyly.

Well this was incredibly unexpected.

Long ago, before the abomination named "Frisk", Flowey used to have the power to SAVE and reset.

Because of his power, Flowey played as the Underworld's god.  Manipulating monsters, causing different scenarios to see what would happen if he did something different each time he reset. 

In one of Flowey's several scenarios, he caused an ugly breakup between Dogamy and Dogressa. He managed to do so by manipulating both of them, which resulted them into losing trust within one another.

Flowey watched behind the corner of Grillby's as he saw the canine couple bark at each other back and forth, yelling at each other with malice. Now he wouldn't have to see them disgustingly nuzzle at each other's noses anymore.

But that joy was short lived however when he saw the couple's heated argument die down. Dogamy stared at Dogressa, both of them with tear stained cheeks. 

Flowey was perplexed. 'What?' He thought, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

"Why aren't they fighting like before?" Flowey whispered to himself.

The couple then promised each other to get back together again if they both promised to always tell each other the truth from now on. The promise was sealed with a kiss on the lips.

Flowey turned to himself, annoyed by the unexpected event.

"What's so great about placing your lips on someone's mouth? I don't get it." Flowey said to himself in confusion.

"Hmph. Whatever, that looks gross anyways. I'll never do that to anyone." Flowey said haughtily, proud that he felt none of that disgusting 'love' the two dogs had.

"Heh. That's because no one would want to do it with a demonic weirdo like you." A lazy voice drawled, causing Flowey to jolt in surprise.

Flowey glared at the skeleton with a blue hoodie, still confused but not willing to admit it. 

"Hey! What the fuck is that supposed to mean?!" 

Suddenly a harsh wind blew and the skeleton mysteriously disappeared like always.

"Tch. Whatever. I'll never want to do something as disgusting as kissing anyone anyways." Flowey vowed that he would never kiss anyone regardless of who they were...

Flowey really wanted to kiss you.

"....." Your eyes were so wide, you felt as if your eyes could pop out any moment now. It was so bizarre seeing the sarcastic potty mouthed rude cocky flower turn into a shy school boy right in front of you.

Flowey then shook his head rapidly, realizing how ridiculous he sounded for a moment. He felt a little angry when he realized you hadn't immediately obeyed his order. “You- You better kiss me right now (Y/N), or I won’t forgive you ever!” Flowey flushed, pouting childishly.

“This… T-This is an order!” He stuttered.

You could only continue to gape in shock as Flowey made a ‘tough-looking expression’, before shyly glancing at you back and forth. Eager to see what you would do.

‘Well, what’s one harmless kiss going to do anyway?’ You thought, blushing as you grabbed onto the sides of Flowey’s face, gently kissing him on the forehead.

Flowey stood still and closed his eyes. Shivering from the touch of your soft lips pressed against him.

You pulled back. “There, happy?” You smiled.

Flowey looked back at you, dazed.

“Do it again.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> MERRY CHRISTMAS, FELLOW FLOWEY SINNERS!!!!!
> 
> I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER AS MUCH AS I DID!


	5. Couldn't Wait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last time on ‘How to Seduce an Evil Flower’:
> 
> ‘Well, what’s one harmless kiss going to do anyway?’ You thought, blushing as you grabbed onto the sides of Flowey’s face, gently kissing him on the forehead.
> 
> Flowey stood still and closed his eyes. Shivering from the touch of your soft lips pressed against his forehead. 
> 
> You pulled back. “There, happy?” You smiled.
> 
> Flowey looked back at you, dazed.
> 
> “Do it again.”

You stood there frozen, not knowing what to do. You were again too shocked beyond words.

“(Y/N)?”

So you did the only thing you could think of and shoved a spoonful of the soup you made into the flower’s mouth.

Thank god the pot’s lid prevented the content from spilling earlier.

Flowey almost choked but ended up swallowing the whole anyways.

“(Y/N)-”

“OH SORRY IS IT TOO HOT?” You blurted out, desperately wanting to forget the uncanny intimacy. You quickly blew on the soup-filled spoon and shoved it again into his mouth.

Flowey reluctantly swallowed it. Although, the soup was actually pretty good. It was quite surprising to him how such a clumsy person like you managed to make something so delicious.

Despite this, Flowey would have still preferred more of your kisses instead.

But as you continued to carefully feed him, he grinned upon your attention on him and happily obliged.

You were about to scoop another spoonful of soup until you noticed that there wasn't any more of the liquid substance.

Flowey rose an eyebrow. “Well, are you going to give me more or what?”

You smiled apologetically and showed Flowey the empty pot. “Sorry Flowey, it looks like there's no more.”

“Aw, that's a shame.. I quite liked it…” Flowey mumbled.

You almost gasped. One of your first compliments from Flowey that didn't involve sarcasm or an extreme level of sass!

“Thanks Flowey!” You grinned.

Flowey quickly turned towards you, about to rebuttal his statement but closed his mouth and decided against it. He decided to at least try to be less of a jerk to you since you were so nice to him.

A slight blush dusted across his cheeks.

“You’re… You’re welcome (Y/N).” He quietly mumbled, hoping you wouldn’t make such a big deal about his newfound politeness.

...But you did.

“Aww, my first compliment that isn’t actually disguised as an insult!” You happily exclaimed, gathering the flower in a grateful embrace.

Flowey rolled his eyes but didn’t have any arguments since he was being held by you.

You glanced down at the flower, smiling. “You really did like it? Sorry, I still can’t really believe you saying this.” You half-heartedly laughed.

‘I still can’t believe you tried to make me kiss you again either..’ You discreetly thought.

Flowey nuzzled into your embrace and hummed in satisfaction.’ “Mm-hm...”

You somehow managed to think nothing more of his actions. ‘A kiss on the forehead doesn’t mean much anyway. He’s juuuuust being friendly...” You thought, reassuring yourself.

That was until he began to wrap some vines around you, squeezing your body even closer towards him.

“Flowey!” You yelped.

Flowey slowly rose his head up from your neck to met your bewildered gaze.

“Hmm?” He questioned playfully, smirking at you.

This made you uncomfortable.

You managed to shove Flowey (full body) off of you and onto the bed.

“TIME TO GO TO BED YOU’RE PROBABLY REALLY SICK STILL! Hahaha!” You laughed nervously as sweat gathered around your forehead.

Flowey shrugged and waited for you to join him inside the covers.

He was met with the complete opposite however, when you suddenly began to madly pace around the small room. Debating whether or not going under the covers was safe for you.

You were completely unsure how to feel upon this situation, convincing yourself that Flowey was just acting weird because he was sick from the freezing cold from outside. Both of you only had platonic feelings towards each other. Nothing more. Or at least, that's what you thought.

But as you continued to pace around the room, Flowey began to huff in impatience. “(Y/N), are you going to get in?”

You glanced back at him and gave the bluntest answer you could manage. “No.”

Flowey’s eyes widened as his temper spiked.

“No?!” He exclaimed, angrily scrunching both his eyebrows together.

“You’re sick.”

“What does that have to do with anything?! I’m not even that-”

Flowey sneezed and you looked at him accordingly.

Flowey blushed in embarrassment.

“S-so what if I have a little cold?! Why do you want to me to stay in bed by myself so badly, huh?” Flowey accused, leaning closer to your face.

He glared at you seethingly. ”Are you going to leave-”

You shook your head. “No, of course not. I’ll be right here in the room. I’ll just sleep on the floor.”

Flowey still didn’t appreciate the thought of you not being close to him.

“(Y/N), sleep with me!”

Oh boy, if you weren’t too busy wrapping your sweater around the small plant, you would’ve blushed if you remembered the other meaning of those words.

But being the oblivious person you were, you firmly shook your head no.

“No butts, not even if you command me to.” You sniffed, holding your chin high.

“What? Why not?” Flowey pouted.

Flowey sounded just like a spoilt child who was denied extra candy on halloween. You gave him a soft smile and shook your head.

“What good is it to tell me to do something when you’re sick. Just let me take care of you, okay?” You gently said, tucking him under the covers.

Flowey’s face reddened. Your words made him feel all warm and fuzzy. He hid under the covers and the hoodie you wrapped around him, not wanting you to see him like a blushing mess.

You were about to turn away until you felt one of Flowey’s vines hold onto you. You turned around to look at the strange flower questioningly.

You were met with the sight of another pair of Flowey’s vines holding up the blanket you tucked him in earlier.

“I already have your hoodie. Besides, the floor looks uncomfortable anyways.” Flowey said, not wanting to face you.

You smiled. “Thank you Flowey.”

“Yeah, whatever don’t get all mushy with me you-” Flowey stopped in his tracks as he felt you give him a quick kiss on the back of his head in gratitude.

“Thanks again, Flowey.” You said softly as you pulled away. Your warm breath against the side of his face sent shivers down his spine.

“Goodnight...” You mumbled sleepily as your eyes began to close.

As you had already drifted off into sleep, Flowey did not, however. He just stood there, watching your sleeping figure huddled under the puffy blanket.

Your body gently rose up and down from the pace of your calm breath. This action caused the blanket drapped on your body to slowly move the blanket down below your shoulders.

Having noticed this, Flowey got one of his vines to slide the blanket back up on top of your neck.

“Stupid shitty human..” Flowey grumbled to himself as he began to absentmindedly tuck you in in the same manner as you did to him earlier.

You looked so peaceful and content. Innocently smiling to yourself as if you didn't have a care in the world about what dangers lurked beyond the walls. The thought of anyone or anything harming or touching you made Flowey's insides boil.

He then suddenly remembered his original plan to kill you and steal your soul as soon as you both would arrive upon the exit. Now that plan ended up being quickly tossed from his mind.

“Stupid shitty human.” Flowey repeated to himself once again.

He swore to himself that you were going to be protected at all costs. He couldn't bear the thought of losing you, already having lost everyone Underground.

He hadn’t ever met anyone like you. Someone who made him feel strange feelings he thought wasn’t possible for him to feel since he was basically soulless.

Even though you two were separated with the new sleeping arrangements which you decided was such a wonderful idea (much to Flowey’s great dismay), that didn’t stop him from possessively wrapping his vines around you.

They tightened a bit on your form possessively, but not enough to actually crush or kill you. Flowey rested his head back on the soft mattress, satisfied with you being held by him.

He closed his eyes and drifted to sleep. He decided that tomorrow he would show you something as you two would continue along the quest of finding the exit. He wanted to show you something personal and important to him, since you were now considered something personally important to him too.

Flowey smiled, he couldn’t wait.

Somewhere out there in the city, a child named Frisk was looking at their window exasperatedly.

For the past several hours, the child had been constantly on the verge waiting for you. They had been repeatedly looking back and forth from the clock placed on the wall and back towards the window trying to see some sort of glimpse of you in your car that could be arriving in the driveway any minute now.

They couldn’t stop to contain their excitement. They couldn’t wait to see you again. The last time Frisk had seen you was around a year ago, when Papyrus and Sans had promised them to go and see the parade in your hometown.

Frisk couldn’t contain their excitement as soon as they arrived at the parade with the two skeletons. Everything had bright bold colors everywhere with never ending glittering confetti everywhere. The cheers and laughter of the townspeople as they watched their favorite mascots marching along the street in vehicles.

Frisk laughed running around the crowds of people. They were so happy to be in this town, having never been in this area before until now.

It wasn’t until they found they were lost and had no sight of Papyrus or Sans whatsoever.

Frisk nervously scratched their head trying to find their fellow skeleton friends.

“Now where can I find a loud skeletor-like pitched voice and the scent of ketchup…” Frisk thought out loud to themself.

It wasn’t until they bumped into you, their locket having fallen on the ground in the process.

Frisk picked up the fallen locket and heard what they believed to be one of the prettiest voices ever.

“Wow, so beautiful…”

Frisk met your gaze and couldn’t help themselves. They were a flirt by nature.

“Not as beautiful as you.” Frisk winked.

“W-what?” You had sputtered, eyes widening in confusion as a small blush formed on your cheeks.

It wasn’t until you laughed that Frisk began to grin back. By the sound of your melodic laughter, they were already transfixed by you.

And then after some chatter, Frisk asked for your number like the player they were. Except Frisk couldn’t help but stammer in your presence, which was strange since Frisk thought to themselves as a natural Casanova.

But who wouldn’t stutter, you were not only pretty, but you were nice and pleasant company to talk to.

Frisk was so happy that you had given them your number. Both of you gradually became close friends from the conversations you would excitingly exchange to each other.  

Both of you would send each other gifts and sometimes even letters through the mail even though you two constantly talked to each other everyday. Most of the letters had gag jokes and puns though. A brilliant idea that Sans decided to slip in when Frisk once sent you a gift.

Frisk’s slight annoyance from the interference from the skeleton diminished as soon as you returned the favor of exchanging godawful jokes and puns.

Just talking to you everyday was enough to make Frisk happy. You cared about Frisk just as much as they cared for you.

It was like Frisk regained the friend they had lost back Underground.

It took Frisk awhile to get over the incident of what had happened in the Underground. Not that they were bothered by most of the events taking place- Well actually, it was both half and half for them.

They were glad to have met their new friends and family thanks to the Underground. If they had never fallen down, they most likely would have had never met them.

Frisk had saved all of them, all of them except for one person.

“Frisk, don’t you have anything else better to do?”

Despite Asriel’s own personal reasons to remain in the Underground, he repeated the same line regardless of Frisk’s relentless attempts of trying to change the goat prince’s mind. But Asriel would not budge.

Frisk felt the never ending guilt eat away from their insides. They sincerely did not mean to leave Asriel, but the thought of him turning back into Flowey’s form troubled them greatly.

After the monsters had left the Underground onto the surface, as ambassador of all monsters, Frisk had the location of the Underground restricted, so no other human would be able to accidentally fall in there again.

‘At least he wouldn’t be able to hurt anyone anymore.’ Frisk thought, remembering the deadly flower who wanted nothing but to hurt others through destruction and chaos.

But Frisk shook their head from the train of thought. You might be arriving at the driveway any minute now.

They couldn’t wait to show you to their friends and family. They couldn’t wait to scarf down a load of Toriel’s butterscotch pie with you.

They looked back at the window waiting and smiled at the thoughts of all the fun things you two would be doing as soon as you arrived.

They couldn’t wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't expect Frisk again, huh?


	6. What's So Special About Her? [VALENTINE'S DAY SPECIAL]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not an update for the actual story, but since it’s valentine's day, I thought I’d make a valentine's AU oneshot ;)
> 
> AU where Flowey is brought to the surface by Frisk and is now the new angry houseplant residing in their home who is a wee bit jealous of this new "best friend" of their's. The Reader is still Frisk’s pen pal like in the original story.
> 
> Prepare yourselves you dirty Flowey sinners.

If Flowey had feet, he would probably walk around the house to relieve his boredom.

If Flowey had feet, he would knock the front door the fuck down and terrorize the rest of humanity.

...But that damn human knew all too well to let that happen. So here Flowey was trapped in a flowerpot, all the while being trapped inside this new prison called, “home”.

If Flowey had feet, he would be tapping them impatiently.

“Ugh, where the fuck is Frisk?!” Flowey growled impatiently.

Although Frisk left Flowey a generous amount of toys and video games and even left the TV on, Flowey was still bored.

Frisk was currently in this place called “school”, where the retired queen from the Underground also taught at. Flowey honestly didn’t know why exactly Frisk needed to be in this place called “school” if the only thing needed to survive in the world was to kill or be killed.

But no matter how many attempts Flowey made to make Frisk stay at home, (such as purposely setting things on fire or breaking things) Frisk was determined to go.

In fact, lately Flowey noticed that Frisk was a bit too determined to go to school lately. Usually Frisk would wake Flowey up and say their goodbyes before heading off to school, but now, Frisk would wake up so early and leave a goodbye note to him instead. Sometimes that kid would wake up so early, that Flowey remembered waking up to see Frisk pack up his things at dawn one time. At dawn! The goat lady didn’t even wake up that early!

So why was Frisk so determined to go to school lately?

It wasn’t because he had a bullying problem, Sans and Undyne made sure that didn’t happen anymore. Even Flowey himself, although he wouldn’t admit it aloud.

So… Why?

...

It was because of you.

It was about a year ago when Frisk had offered Flowey a chance to go to a parade that was happening in a faraway town.

Although Flowey would usually say “Yeah I want to go outside, dumbass”, Flowey reluctantly declined.

There was currently a three hour season finale special on one of Flowey’s favorite dramas, and he just had to know who the father was.

Since Toriel also declined the offer, mostly because she volunteered to teach in the summer- Flowey was left with Toriel on the couch, watching the special. And by god, was it irritating trying to explain the plot to that woman.

“So… Let me get this straight, her boyfriend cheated on her with the lady in the hat-”

“Yes.”

“And because of that, her childhood friend took advantage of her and slept with her?! And now she’s pregnant? That’s terrible!”

“Yes, but you don’t understand, Julio just threw her away and now he wants her back!”

“Oh my goodness!” Toriel gasped.

Flowey nodded incredulously. “Exactly!”

Suddenly the door burst open and in came Frisk with some guilty looking skeletons.

“Mom, we’re back!” Yelled an excited Frisk.

At the sound of the human child, Toriel’s eyes tore away from the TV and she told up opening her arms with a smile as Frisk ran up to her and hugged her.

“Hello, my child. Did you have fun in the parade? You didn’t get lost or hurt did you?”

“Nope, I didn't get hurt, but I did get lost!” Frisk said cheerfully.

At this, Toriel glared at the skeletons whom she had entrusted her child to.

“And I had lots of fun! Oh, that's right I got this for you, mom!” Frisk said, rummaging through their pockets.

Out of Frisk’s pocket came a box full of snails.

Toriel’s features immediately softened, and the hearts in her eyes became more apparent.  How that thing fit in their pockets? She didn’t care. “For me?”

“Yup!” Frisk grinned.

Flowey raised the volume up on the TV with the remote, grumbling in annoyance at the loud background noise.

“Thank you my child!” Toriel gushed, putting away the box in a nearby cupboard.

“Yeah I met a friend and she’s super nice and cool and and-”

The list went on and Flowey rolled his eyes.

But little did Flowey know, that Frisk would not stop talking about you since.

You were this new penpal friend they had met in the parade, and you were supposedly Frisk’s new best friend.

Flowey pouted, he thought he was Frisk’s best friend.

Snapping himself out of the memory, Flowey continued to draw and color on the notepad Frisk had so generously left on his side.

Today, you were supposed to be arriving today, at least, that was what Flowey remembered Frisk excitedly telling him yesterday.

Apparently you had moved somewhere not so far away from here and you got a new job as a florist in a local flower shop.

And from what Flowey remembered last time Frisk took him for show and tell, the flower shop was near their school.

It was no wonder that Frisk was in such a hurry to arrive there on time, just to see you.

Flowey frowned. What was so special about you? He was a damn flower, that totally beat you, right? You were just a florist.

Flowey continued to color on the piece of notepad paper, oh that was right! It was valentines day today! He would beat you by making an awesome valentines day card for Frisk. That would be wayyy better than a crummy bunch of flowers a dumb florist would give instead- wait, did he insult himself?

Flowey shook his head in embarrassment and continued to silently color.

“Annndddd done!” Flowey put his hands on his hips, smiling proudly.

The card was bomb as hell.

The card’s picture depicted Flowey and Frisk riding a motorcycle with the city burning down behind them. Along with the burning city in the background was Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, and pretty much everyone else on fire. Under the wheels of the motorcycle Frisk and Flowey was on, was someone that was supposed to represent you- or at least what Flowey thought you looked like, having never actually seen you before.

Flowey smirked to himself. “Heheheh… Let's see what the dumb Florist does for Frisk.”

Then out burst the door with Frisk with a bag full of Valentine's day cards from their classmates and friends.

Typical, Frisk was a popular child at school and in the city. But that was no matter, because as soon as Frisk saw Flowey’s card, that card will DESTROY all those cards!

“Hey, Flowey! I got you something today!” Frisk smiled gently, picking out a box of chocolate hearts from a bag.

Flowey rolled his eyes at the sight of the heart shaped chocolates but smiled anyway. He then frowned, realizing he was smiling for far too long.

He coughed and readjusted his composure. “You didn't have to, but thanks Frisk.”

Flowey cleared his throat and looked away. “I...Uh, got you something too.”

Frisk smile brightened. “Really, can I see it?”

“Gimme the chocolates first and then I’ll give it to you.” Flowey said bringing his hand in front of Frisk.

Frisk gave him the box of chocolates and Flowey immediately tore open the box, tossing the card to Frisk in the process.

Frisk giggled, although Flowey would not admit it openly, Frisk knew that he had a giant sweet tooth for chocolate.

Frisk looked at the card before them, and smiled. Slightly frowning, when they saw the rest of their friends and family burning in the background, as well as… You..? Being run over by the motorcycle they were riding on with Flowey. What was supposedly “you” was a poorly drawn (must be on purpose) figure without any specific features had “(Y/N)” written on the side with an arrow pointed at you.

But Frisk smiled even if they were bothered by some of the things Flowey had drawn. At least it was the thought that count.

“Oh man, Frisk this chocolate is so good! Where did you buy it from?” Flowey asked with a mouthful of chocolate.

“Oh! I actually didn't buy that, I made it with (Y/N)!”

Flowey stopped chewing, his eyes wide as saucers.

“What?”

Frisk scratched their head and smiled at the thought of you. “Yup! Why do you think I’ve been rushing to school so early now? I mean, we had to make chocolate numerous times because Undyne and Papyrus would always mess up (Y/N)’s kitchen each time…”

Flowey glared. “So, was this her valentines day gift to you, Frisk?” He pouted.

Frisk blushed slightly but gave a small smile. “Eh? I mean, sort of, she actually made me a sweater!” Frisk grinned proudly, tugging the bottom of their sweater upwards, to reveal another sweater with hearts that spelled “FRISK” on it.

Flowey glared. ‘Oh hell no. She did not just beat me.’

“Isn't it great?” Frisk’s smile fell at the sight of Flowey’s bitter frown.

“Huh? Flowey?”

Flowey gave Frisk a forced grin. “Oh yeah, totally great! So when is this “(Y/N)”, coming today?”

“Oh! She’s coming-”

BEEP! BEEP!

The noise was heard outside on the driveway of the front of the house.

“Oh! There she is!” Frisk dropped the card on a nearby table and opened the front door.

Flowey bitterly watched from the window covered curtain,  as he saw Frisk’s faint silhouette run out the doorway and into your arms.

“Ugh, what’s so great about her, anyway? I bet she’s ugly...” He grumbled to himself.

Flowey suddenly grinned evilly, coming up with an evil plan.

‘I’ll just make (Y/N) look so bad, Frisk will totally dump her ass and officially make me their best friend!’

Flowey eagerly turned himself in the direction in front of the door, waiting for your presence.

“Get ready, motherfucker.”

Flowey was ready to tear you to shreds, but then…

“Oh, you must be Flowey!” You smiled.

 

...It was as if everything was in slow motion.

Frisk opened the door excitedly grabbing you inside and as soon as you stepped in both of your eyes had met.

Those eyes, those eyes.

Those pretty (eye colored) eyes.

Flowey was frozen, mouth agape. That was then, you smiled.

“Oh, you must be Flowey!” You said cheerfully.

That was when Flowey knew he was beyond fucked.

You walked up to the wide eyed flower slowly, and grabbed one of his little leaf hands gently shaking his hand.

“Nice to meet you!”

Flowey did the only thing he knew what to do in that exact moment.

He screamed and ran the fuck out of the living room.

And by that, I mean hopping full speed in his flower pot out of the room.

You blinked and looked at Frisk nervously. “Did I..? Did I do something wrong Frisk?!” You panicked.

Frisk shrugged his shoulders. “I dunno, anyways (Y/N), can you help me make the snail pie? I want to surprise mom with it!”

You grinned back at Frisk, “I mean, this is probably going to be my first time making this, but sure!”

As you two made your way into the kitchen, chopping ingredients and setting pans and utensils up, Flowey watched hidden in a corner.

He continued to watch as Frisk and you laugh and converse with each other.

Flowey frowned. You two looked like you were having fun… And by the way Frisk was making you laugh, Flowey did not want to admit that this made him feel slightly jealous.

As if sensing the jealous energy waves, Frisk turned his face and met Flowey’s.

Frisk smiled. “Come join us, Flowey!”

‘Oh fuck no.’

You also turned and met Flowey’s gaze. “Yeah, come join us! The more the merrier!” You grinned.

Flowey blushed. “Er… I.. I suppose…”

Frisk stepped down from the chair they were standing on to help you out, to go and retrieve Flowey.

Flowey looked away from your direction the whole time, not wanting to meet your gaze.

You instructed Flowey to mix some cupcake batter, and Flowey silently obliged.

He still wasn't meeting your gaze and you began to sweat nervously.

“Err… Flowey?”

Flowey turned to face you.

“I’m sorry if I did anything to offend you earlier…”

Flowey’s eyes widened. ‘Oh no. She think I’m angry with her.’

“I-I don’t hate you! I- I like you!” Flowey blurted aloud.

Flowey froze. Wait… Did he just say that….’FUCKFUCKWHYDIDISAYTHAT’

You smiled at him, not weirded out at all. “I like you too!”

Flowey screamed and ran away again blushing madly in the process.

You panicked again and turned to Frisk. “Frisk, what am I doing wrong?!” You cried aloud.

Frisk shrugged and continued to roll some dough.

You sighed, this was going to be a long day.

Flowey didn’t return to the kitchen and was nowhere in sight.

You frowned. Frisk always told you about how Flowey had a hard time being friends with others, but since you were now a florist, you were hoping you could somehow become friends with him.

You even made a box of chocolates with some flower food in it, along with a little sweater you knitted for him.

It was a shame, he didn’t want to see you at the moment. But it was a good thing Frisk was there to help keep your mind off of things.

With it being Valentines day, the shop you helped run, was extremely busy lately and you barely had any free time because of it. It was a good thing Mr. Mitchell, the owner of the shop, let you have a day off today.

You blushed in embarrassment remembering the words Mr. Mitchell said when he let you have today off: “Go celebrate with your boyfriend or girlfriend or whatever, (Y/N)!”

And out loud as you left the shop with giggling customers too. Oh lord.

Flowey was locked himself in the bathroom pacing himself around the small room.

Flowey slapped himself, looking at himself in the mirror. “C’mon Flowey, what are you so damn afraid of? It’s just a girl.”

From the bathroom door, Flowey heard the noise of the front door opening.

“HELLO HUMAN, HELLO OTHER HUMAN!”

“Sup Frisk, who’s the pretty lady you got there?”

“YES INDEED!”

It was those damn skeletons. And from what Flowey knew from the short skeleton, he had a very flirtatious nature.

He was not going to let you be flirted on by Sans.

Sans looked around hearing a distant noise of speed hopping.

“What the-”

In 2.9 seconds Flowey burst in the kitchen and tackled Sans.

For the rest of the day, Flowey was in Frisk’s room and was there until he “thought about all the bad things he had done”.

Which would evidently leave him there for a long time because there were already too many things to count.

He grumbled to himself as he listened to the faint laughter of the Valentine's day party happening downstairs.

Frisk reminded him that all he had to do was apologize to Sans, but Flowey hated that damn skeleton too much to even care. Not to mention his pride playing a huge factor in that as well.

He sighed. He wanted to see you again. Maybe all he had to do was to apologize just to see you one more time.

Suddenly a soft knock was heard, gently pounding on the closed door.

Flowey gritted his teeth and turned away. “I’m not apologizing to that shit face, Frisk!”

“It’s not Frisk, its me, (Y/N).” You gently said through the door.

Flowey began to feel a heat rise up in his cheeks. “O-oh, is that so? Whatever then, come in…”

He faced away from the door but gave you a small peek as you entered the room.

You gave the flower a small smile and reached out behind you to give him the present you had hidden.

“I didn’t want you to feel left out, so I wanted to give you the valentines day presents I made for you.” You smiled.

Flowey looked at the sweater you gave him. It was slightly similar to Frisk’s except it had his name on it. ‘FLOWEY’, it said, except the “O” on his name was shaped like a little flower. The rest of the sweater was decorated with vines and hearts.

It was beautiful.

Flowey noticed a small note attached to a box of chocolates beside the sweater:

“Dear Flowey,

I've heard from Frisk that you don't really get along with others, but I want to get to know you better. I hope we can be friends! Happy Valentine's day! :)

With love and happiness,

(Y/N)”

Suddenly, Flowey began to cry.

Your eyes widened as you hurriedly tried to comfort the distressed flower.

“What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?” You asked, looking at Flowey intently.

Flowey sobbed, unable to speak.

It wasn’t you that made him upset. You never made him upset

Ever since he was brought in my Frisk aboveground, nobody really wanted him there. But who could blame them? He didn't like any of them either.

Frisk was the only one that ever bothered to listen to him and even had the audacity to become friends with him despite everything that happened.

Flowey didn’t think anyone would really like him except Frisk, but here you were proving him wrong. Wanting to be his friend.

Flowey looked at you and for the first time, gave a genuine smile to someone other than Frisk.

“Thank you, (Y/N). I..I’m sorry I wasn’t able to get you anything though..."

You smiled and hugged Flowey. “It’s alright, being with you and seeing you happy is the enough for me!”

Flowey blushed a million shades of red and shyly looked up at you. “R-really?”

You winked at Flowey, to which he ended up stuttering to. “Yup! C’mon let's go downstairs, grumpy pants!” You teased, as you carried the flower in between your arms.

Flowey rolled his eyes but the blush was still evident on his face. “Whatever, dumbass.”

“Hey!”

Flowey laughed to himself at the sight of you pouting and snuggled in your arms.

You smelled so nice. Maybe because you worked with flowers everyday, but eh, who cared. He could get used to being held by you.

As soon as you two appeared downstairs, Sans found a card on the floor.

“Hey, what’s this? Is that supposed to be me…?” Sans asked to no one in particular as he rose one of his eyebrows.

Frisked tiptoed on their feet to try to see what Sans had been looking at.

“Oh, that's a card Flowey made for me, isn't it great?”

Undyne looked at the card and opened her mouth agape as the supposed image of her was a burnt fish with an eyepatch on a stick.

“Hey! That is not me!”

Frisk patted Undyne’s arm apologetically. “Ah, don’t worry, Flowey pretty much drew everyone like that, even (Y/N)- err sorta.”

At the mention of your name, you immediately ran down the living room.

“You drew me too?” You smiled happily looking at Flowey as you walked down.

Flowey gulped nervously.

‘Shit.’

“Can I see it, Sans?” You asked, smiling at the short blue skeleton.

Sans started chuckling to himself as soon as he saw Flowey being held by you, giving him a “don’t you fucking dare” look.

Sans gave Flowey the biggest shit eating grin in the world. He turned to you, ignoring the demonic aura coming from an angry houseplant.

“Heh. Sure, (Y/N).” Sans said as he was about to give you the card.

Instantly, Flowey tackled Sans yet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chit-chat with the Author:
> 
> Hahah, funny thing is is that when I was little, I always dreamed of running a floral shop business if I ever retired my job as a movie star or whatever lol. I also have floral class as one of my electives at school! Is this a sign you guys?! IDK YOU GUYS IDK
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this special! Tell me what you guys think! Hope ya'll have a great day, and the day tomorrow afterwards too! Make sure your candies don't contain any lead bc there are surprisingly a lot in some brands! Be careful dear readers!
> 
> [Mama mikonopico signing off lmao]
> 
> HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY SINNERS! <3 <3 <3


	7. Homesick

Ever since the two of you left the hotel, you noticed that Flowey had become a bit more err- well, how would you put it: clingy?

It made sense for him to act that way of course during the walk from Snowdin and the rest of the snowy areas. He was a flower of course, and flowers were generally weak in the winter especially in the snow.

So you didn’t necessarily mind if Flowey clung onto you since you just so happened to be the nearest warmth source around him.

That is until he still clung to you even after leaving the snowy areas. You questioned Flowey about it curiously, pointing out that he didn’t need to wrap himself so tightly in your arms, Flowey responded sassily asking you if you really wanted to go home or not and that shut you up.

The two of you arrived in an area in which Flowey called “Waterfall”.

Your eyes excitedly danced around the area as you eagerly took in every aesthetic detail of the place. The place was practically glow in the dark! With its own bright blue glowing waterfalls in every direction with a calm rush and the gentle buzzing of bright golden fireflies surrounding you. Boy was this place absolutely breathtaking.

You looked up above you and saw what looked like bright glowing stars. You smiled taking in the beauty, but slowly the smile slipped off of your face.

The stars reminded you of the beautiful night sky you grew accustomed to watching almost every night when you weren’t too tired from returning home from school. You realized that you were homesick.

Flowey glanced at you, having noticed your sudden stiffness.

“What’s wrong (Y/N)?” He asked.

You smiled sadly. “These beautiful stars just remind me of the night sky at home. I always watched them after a tiring day at school. I... I miss home.” You sighed staring at the stars

Flowey frowned. Seeing you unhappy also made him unhappy for some reason, and he didn't like that at all. Weird. He usually loved seeing people's miserable faces. 

He cleared his throat snapping your gaze from the sky. “Well, I have something I want to show you, (Y/N).”

Your eyes quipped with interest. “Oh, and what’s that Flowey?”

Flowey hopped off your arms and planted himself to the ground, walking a few inches away from you.

“Well, I can’t show you if you’re just moping around staring at the sky like an idiot.” He countered, turning around and sticking his tongue at you for a second before continuing to walk away.

Your cheeks reddened. “Hey!”

Flowey smirked.

But you followed him nonetheless.

“Welp, here we are.”

You were brought to a cave.

“What the fuck.” You bluntly stated, not trusting where the heck Flowey was taking you, or what he would do to you if you joined him in there. The cave looked awfully dark.

Flowey rolled his eyes already halfway through the cave’s entrance.

“Oh come on (Y/N), it’s not like this is the weirdest part of the Underground you’ve ever been in. Just get in here.”

Well, he wasn’t wrong. You narrowed your eyes at the flower’s unamused face and followed him into the dark, dark cave.

Your eyes widened upon the sight of numerous heaps and piles of items and treasures in the cave.

“Whoa...”

Flowey smirked, enjoying your reactions to the place he showed you.

You continued to slowly walk from pile to pile. “This place is so cool, Flowey. Where exactly are we?” You asked.

Flowey closed his eyes, his mouth twitching as he spoke. “Well, so glad you asked (Y/N). The cave we’re in is actually sort of my hang out place.”

“Ah, really?” You asked bemusedly.

Flowey nodded his head. “Yeah. I’ve always liked collecting things, so this is usually where I leave all sorts of treasures I find Underground.”

“Dude, Flowey.”

“Yeah?”

“You’re like the richest person I’ve ever met.”

Flowey closed his eyes standing up straight. “Well, it’s not really a big deal or anything. I mean, I don’t really have a whole lot of stuff...” Flowey continued to say as if acting humble, but really just ended up sounding smugger than ever.

“With all of these gold and diamonds, oh and all of the other items here too- you’re probably richer than like Bill Gates or something.” You pondered, putting a finger on your chin as you looked at the heaps of overfilled treasure.

Flowey frowned at the mention of an unfamiliar name. “Who’s Bill Gates?”

“Oh just one of the most richest guys aboveground.” You said offhandedly before murmuring to yourself how you wouldn’t have to worry about paying your school tuition if you had some of the treasure in the area.

Flowey’s petals twitched in annoyance. Did you actually know this guy or something?

“Do you know that guy? 'Cuz he sounds like a dick.” Flowey said bluntly. 

You almost laughed at Flowey’s comment but bit your lip, choosing to roll your eyes instead in a fond manner. “Hey, because of that guy creating windows, he saved my ass in school.”

Flowey tilted his head in confusion. “Huh? Windows? He created windows?”

You rose an eyebrow. “Uh, yeah. Microsoft-”

Flowey still looked confused as ever.

You sweat dropped. “Oh yeah, that’s right you’re in the… Under… Ground…” You trailed off, scratching your head awkwardly.

“Oh whatever, that doesn’t matter. I’ll just show you as soon as we go above ground!”

Flowey blushed at your mention of ‘we’ and he looked away, making a pout. “You still haven’t answered my question (Y/N), do you know that guy?” He asked quietly, shyly glancing at you.

“Oh, Bill Gates? Nah. It’d be pretty cool if I could one day though.” You said swinging on your toes back and forth before landing your eyes on something bright gold and sparkly.

Flowey pleased with your answer let a small breath of relief escape himself. He didn’t need to worry about anyone harboring your attention- just him. Yes, he liked that idea a lot.

His eyes trailed after your gaze and landed to what you were staring at.

It was the golden heart shaped locket that belonged to him in his past life. He didn’t think much of the locket and carelessly threw it in one of the piles after being born. It was a necklace his past self wore. Or at least, that was what he could remember best from the bits and pieces of his memories. 

He didn’t need to be reminded of the past. Especially of how weak and pathetic his former self was. Ugh. 

He may be just a flower now, but he was definitely glad that he was no longer a spineless goat that let others boss him around.

He had no use for that locket anyway. Suddenly, an idea popped in his head. Why not give it to (Y/N)? This item that was no longer precious to him, so it was only fit for it to be given to someone who was deeply precious to him now.

‘(Y/N) will totally boast about how great and nice I am.’ Flowey thought smugly.

“You can keep that necklace, you now. I don’t need it.” Flowey said in a nonchalant voice, looking at you. Inside, he couldn't wait to see your stupid smile.

You looked at Flowey in surprise of his generous offer and smiled shaking your head, 'no'.

“That’s awfully sweet of you Flowey, but no thank you. I actually already have a necklace of my own much similar to that. I appreciate the thought though.” You smiled kneeling down so you were face to face to him.

Flowey’s face fell. He didn’t expect you to outright reject him. Especially since he was giving you a gift of his!

He furrowed his eyebrows at you. “What? What do you mean, you already have one? This necklace is unique! There’s only two of them made from the Underground!”

Who could have given something similar to you above ground?

You reached from under the neckline of your shirt and pulled out a similar heart-shaped necklace.

“See?” You said.

Flowey looked shocked. “Where did you…”

You smiled remembering the memory of your friend who had given you the present not long ago.

“Their name was Frisk.”

Flowey’s eyes widened.

‘No…’

“I met them a long time ago...”

It couldn’t be…

‘No…No…’

“They’re one of my bestest…”

The child who had ruined his plans...

‘No. No. No-’

“...and closest friends I’ve ever had.”

The child who caused him such despair and misery...

‘Nononono-’

You giggled.

The child who cast him away, all alone by himself.

‘NO-’

You smiled once more, a warm flush spreading across your cheeks remembering the happy kid that always cheered you up.

‘NONONONONONO-’

“I miss them.”

“NO!!!”

In one swift and rapid movement Flowey screamed as he pounced on you. Pinning your arms and legs to the ground with his painfully sharp vines.

Your eyes widened, barely processing what had just happened.

“Flowey what are you-”

His vines continued to grasp your arms and legs, adding pressure. You couldn’t help but wince as the vines pressed harder into your skin.

“NO! I’m supposed to be the one who makes you feel that way! Not them!”

“Flowey stop it!” You cried out.

He looked at you madly. “I know why you feel homesick now, (Y/N)! It’s because of this!” Flowey yelled as he grasped the heart shaped necklace that was given to you on your neck.

Your eyes widened, feeling a rush of panic surge through you.

“Wait-”

Flowey grinned crazily tugging the necklace in a threatening way. He laughed maniacally.

“I’ll help you forget!”

As if in slow motion, Flowey tore the necklace from your neck and threw it across from you.

The golden necklace landed on the rocky pavement, smashing into a million pieces.

You gasped in horror.

You crouched sideways, trying to pick up some pieces of the necklace that wasn’t completely ruined. You didn’t care if your fingers began to bleed from the leftover shards.

Flowey glared at you for not having your full undivided attention on him.

‘Even after this, she still thinks of Frisk?!’ He thought angrily, consumed with his own seething jealousy.

Flowey slapped the shards away from your shaking hands and got more of his vines to pin your arms against the floor so you wouldn’t be able to move.

You looked at him in complete terror and disbelief.

How could he be so cruel?

Flowey took your open mouthed expression as a good sign. Fear. Meaning control. Good, now he had you in his own grasp.

He slowly calmed himself and looked back at you with adoration.

“See (Y/N)? Doesn’t it feel better now? Not having the burden of the past take such an emotional toll on you?” Flowey nodded his head smiling.

“You should focus on the present. You shouldn’t focus on people you used to know, you should focus on me! I wouldn’t leave you alone and make you sad! Unlike that godawful stupid, annoying, piece of shit Frisk-”

SLAP.

Flowey flinched in shock placing his hand on the cheek in where you had slapped him.

You pushed him off of you when his grip loosened on you. You stood up with your bangs covering your eyes, not caring if the sharp vines scratched against your skin.

Flowey snapped out of his temporary shock and glared at you.

“(Y/N), what the fuck-

Flowey froze as you gave him a murderous glare.

“Who the fuck do you think you are.”

Flowey almost gulped.

“Going around ordering people around. Taking advantage of my kindness because I felt sorry for you?!”

“I-I didn’t need your pity.” Flowey said, trying his hardest to glare back at you.

“I wanted to be there for you, because I didn’t think there was anyone that really cared about you in the first place!”

Flowey flinched.

“I cared about you even though you treated me like crap most of the time- And...And I didn’t mind for the long run. I didn’t mind when you called me names, but when you call someone I care about all these terrible names…”

Your voice began to quiver. “Someone...Someone like Frisk, who doesn’t even deserve to be called all the things you’ve just called them- They don’t deserve those names- I was supposed to be visiting them! I was supposed to be meeting their family… I was supposed to be eating butterscotch pie with them… I was supposed… I- I was supposed to…”

Flowey’s eyes widened as he saw drops of water fall on the ground next to them.

He looked up and saw your tearful face.

“I was supposed to be there with them…” You quietly sobbed.

Flowey’s face was suddenly filled with regret and concern.

“(Y-Y/N)-”

You looked up at his figure, the never ending tears almost blinding your vision.

“But instead, I was stuck fooling around with you and your stupid games.”

Flowey winced, as if his own heart was cracking.

“Do you like playing games with people, Flowey?” You said in a voice filled with ice.

He looked at you desperately. “(Y/N)-”

You looked at him coldly.

“Because I won’t be playing with them anymore.”

Flowey latched one of his vines on your right leg.

You looked behind you, seeing Flowey with tearful eyes. “Please don’t leave me…”

Normally, this would have tugged on your heartstrings and you would have immediately forgiven Flowey. But not this time. You were hurt and needed time away from the little psychopath.

You ignored his plea and shoved the vine off your foot and walked away silently, ignoring the desperate pleas of the small flower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Drops mic-


	8. Change In Character

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was typing some parts on my phone because my computer kept freezing. Jfc.

You walked and walked. You didn’t know where the hell you were going of course, but you didn’t care. You needed some time for yourself after what had just happened between you and Flowey.  

His actions shocked you, and you still couldn’t believe why he did that to you.

You knew Flowey was a very childish person, but destroying your necklace and then insulting Frisk afterwards really crossed the line on your tolerance for him.

!!!!

Your eyes widened in alert seeing a familiar shape in front of you but you let out a sigh of relief once you realized it was only a blue neon flower.

You sat down by a nearby pond, the water glowed the same similar neon light blue from the lakes and waterfalls.

You unconsciously tightened the grip on your hand and suddenly your hand spiked with a sharp numbing pain.

“Ow!” You yelped, looking at your hands to see where the pain was coming from.

Your hands were smeared with your own blood from the shards and pieces of the golden locket you had desperately tried to pick up.

Tears spilled from your eyes again.

“Frisk…”

You rested your head on your knees, letting the tears drip from your eyes once more.

“I miss you…  A lot.”

You then stood up passing by the blue flower that had scared you, slowly walking to god knows where. You tried to wipe away your tears, but no matter how many times you wiped them away with your sleeves, they never seemed to stop. 

You found a bench, and sat down again. You were tired. Too tired. Maybe it was the lack of sleep you had for taking care of Flowey and worrying too much for his well-being. 

Even though you knew it was technically impossible for Frisk to hear you, you said it anyways in a small fit of hope.

“Please help me.”

'I'm such a stupid idiot...' You thought berating yourself.

Your obliviousness was always your weakness. Hence why your friends back at home always called you: "(Y/N) the Oblivious."

More hopeless thoughts. 

Your dug your fingers through your hair in misery. 

'I'll never get out of here... My obliviousness and naivety got me here in the first place... Why am I so oblivious all the time?' 

...

But then, you suddenly remembered something. 

You stood up to Flowey.

You confronted him on all the things he did to you. 

How he insulted you, how he manipulated you, how he tried to play with your feelings.

You weren't oblivious at all and this just proved it!

You then got up from the bench, a similar look of determination from the previous fallen human graced your features. You may have previously been naive and oblivious, but you would no longer make the same mistake again. There was one thing you knew you needed to do in the first place, and that was to get the hell out of here and visit a certain pen pal.

You were determined.

......

Flowey still stood where you had last left him.

You...left. Just like that.

He wanted to scream and yell at you and tear you apart with his bullets. He wanted to see your face contort into even more pain and make you regret leaving him like that.

...But then again, he didn’t. He didn’t want to see you in the pain he had already caused you. 

Why did this have to happen?

Flowey screamed in frustration and hit his head against the pebbly ground. He just laid there, his head hung down in defeat. If anyone were to seen this happen before them, they would think that the flower was absolutely crazy, but they wouldn’t be wrong for thinking so.

Flowey’s head pounded with all of these thoughts of you.

It was all your fault. You. You and your stupid pretty face, you and your stupid smile, you and your stupid laugh.

Flowey was confused. He wanted to destroy you for making him feel this way, tear you apart for making him feel all these awful feelings. 

This shouldn’t have happened. He shouldn’t have called for you to fall down into the Underground. He shouldn’t have ended up caring for you more than he’d like - No, he shouldn’t have cared for someone as weak and pathetic as you at all. You were a fucking human for crying out loud! How could this happen?!

......

...But it did.

Your gentle and caring demeanor was unbeknownst to him. The way you gently picked him up and held him in his arms, the way you cared for him and didn’t mind doing following his snappy orders despite being cursed and insulted at.

Being around you, oddly made him feel safe and content at the same time. In a way, you being trapped into this godforsaken place, depending on him and wanting to get out of here together gave him a sense of hope. Hope that he never knew he had to begin with. All the hate and desire for power and discord were the only emotions Flowey had ever known to have felt throughout his existence. These new emotions you caused him to have: Hope and love - actual love, was something that confused him and made him feel awfully warm and fuzzy inside just thinking about you. He never felt this way at all around anybody, not even the last time when Frisk was in the Underground whom he only felt bitter annoyance towards.

Flowey paused.

'That reminds me…'

....

Frisk.

....

That bastard.

That terrible, terrible child.

That awful, stupid, unforgiving brat that trapped him in the Underground in the first place.

It wasn’t your fault that you acted this way, no. Not at all.

It was Frisk’s.

They were the reason behind your tears. The reason you were so upset after he broke your necklace. It wasn’t just because he broke it, no. If you had never met that terrible shit faced brat, then you would have never been angry at Flowey. You would still be under his control and you would still smile and laugh around him. You would still care for him. You wouldn’t have abandoned him.

But because of that bastard, you left him. You left him alone just like they did.

And now, you probably wanted to get out of this place without him, without any of his help at all.

It was all. Frisk’s. Fault.

The thought of you leaving him and running back to Frisk, drove Flowey mad.

His monstrous face contorted into a jealous rage. No, he wouldn’t let that happen. 

He then began to laugh maniacally.

He would make sure of it.

He wouldn’t let you escape no matter how much you longed to go back home. No matter how much you begged him. His eyes twinkled in sadistic delight at the thought of you trapped in his vines, desperately begging him. He didn’t care about going back to the surface to plot his revenge against Frisk anymore. No, you were far more important than that measly brat. He knew that Frisk probably cared for you just as much as he did anyway. The greatest revenge against Frisk would be to make sure that they would never see you again. He would make sure you would stay with him here in the Underground, forever. 

Flowey chuckled madly at his newly devised plan.

He stood up and grinned.

“(Y/N)~” He cooed.

“Come out, come out, wherever you are.”

Not only were you determined, but so was he.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, hot dang. Lmao. I never thought people would share the same love for a psychopathic demon flower as much as I do. Kind of feels like we have some sort of connection you guys. (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Speaking of psychopaths, I'm also writing an x Reader with Chara! I will warn you beforehand though that the story is going to be pretty dark with some graphic M rated stuff, so if you're old enough or are able to handle strong mature themes, feel free to read it.
> 
> Daaaang look at all those chickens - kudos. 545+ Nice. You know what that means? It means another CHAPTER SPECIAL that's probably going to be posted in the next chapter or the one afterwards. Can you guess what the theme is going to be? (Hint: It's the inspiration to the story's title and summary and involves mad people drinking tea.)
> 
> Anyways, as usual, tell me what you thought of this chapter or what part you liked, etc. I hope you all have a wonderful day! I love you all! 


End file.
